Pokemon: The path to the Pokemon League
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: During the road back to the Pokemon League, Ash, Misty and Brock have to face some old foes once again! And, one of them is determined to exact revenge on Ash! AAML.
1. Prologue: A Pokemon Shocker!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Pokemon-including the song _Born to be a Winner, _from _Pokemon: 4ever_. This story takes place following _Three Worlds Collide, _and shows occasional flashbacks to _Pokemon: 4ever _and _Pokemon: Heroes. _

                                                   **Pokemon-The path to the Pokemon League **

**                                                           Prologue: A Pokemon shocker! **

_"Shocking, isn't it?" _–Professor Oak, _Pokemon-I choose you! _

_It's been quite a while since Ash and his friends had any amazing adventures, but as Misty and Brock wait for Ash to get to the _S.S. Aqua _before it departs, little do any of them know that recipes for pure disaster-and their next adventure-is right around the corner…_

"The last time this happened, he nearly collided with the boat when jumping from the dock!" Misty growled lightly while pacing back and forth in front of Brock-a worried look on her face, and a sleeping Togepi in her arms-who was trying to keep himself from getting dizzy.

"That occurred when we met Celebi, but I'm sure Ash won't collide with the boat this time; I'm also sure he won't jump off the dock again." Brock insisted calmly, laughing to himself.

Eyeing Brock with an irritated glare, Misty asked, "When were you an expert on what Ash does or doesn't do?! And, what if he doesn't find us in time?"

"Well, in that case…" Brock sweatdropped lightly, pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it, quickly avoiding Misty's glare as he did so. "Go, Vulpix!"

_"Vul!" _

"Okay, Vulpix-go find Ash, and make sure he gets here before we end up leaving without him!"

_"Vulpix!" _

_Pokemon! _

_No time to question my moves…I stick to the path that I choose…! _

_Me and my friends are gonna do it right…You'll never see us run away from a fight…! _

_To be a master is my dream…All I've got to do is believe…! (I believe…!) _

_That I've got a chance to win…! I'm on my way to victory… (Pokemon!) _

_I can be a champion if I trust in me…I'm on a Master Quest…! (Master Quest!) _

_I want the whole world to see… (That I believe…!) _

_I'm gonna be the very best… 'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me…! _

_Pokemon! _

_(Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) _

_Ash: A Pokemon shocker! _

As for the whereabouts of Ash's location, he was lost-as usual. He'd forgotten the directions to the dock that Brock had given him in the morning and now, he and Pikachu were searching around, hoping to hear the call of the ship's horn…

"Hey, you! Are you a Pokemon trainer? You must be if you have that Pikachu with you. How 'bout a battle?"

…yet, neither one of them had expected to hear the call of another Pokemon trainer. And, as for Ash, once he heard it, any other thoughts vanished from his mind.

"You're on! How many Pokemon?"

_"Pikachu…" _The Electric Pokemon dropped his head in disbelief, knowing his best friend would have some serious explaining to do-and apologizing-if he were to miss this ship.

"A triple Pokemon battle! Golem, Feraligatr, Quilava-go!"

Ash smirked to himself, knowing he had the advantage because he had been involved in a double Pokemon battle back in the Orange Islands, yet he knew that these Pokemon wouldn't be easy to beat.

"Alright-Pikachu, Bayleef, Charizard, let's go!"

As Pikachu nimbly jumped off his shoulder, Ash pulled out two Pokeballs and summoned two of his Pokemon who had chosen to evolve, but for different reasons-Bayleef had evolved from a Chikorita because of her determination-and, as Brock had put it long ago, her crush-for Ash; Charizard had evolved in order to be more powerful than he had been as a Charmander or a Charmeleon, and he had accomplished that, in more ways than one.

"Alright, guys, are you ready to-?"

_"Charrrrrrrr!!" _

Ash blinked in slight surprise as he received a full-power Flamethrower in the face, and resisted the urge to fall over-for once.

_"Bay! Bay!" _

"I'm alright, Bayleef…but, why'd Charizard do that? I thought he had learned to listen to me…"  
Shaking himself out of his temporary confused state, Ash heard not only his opponent's laughter, but he also heard the explanation.

"And, you call yourself a Charizard trainer?! That's how _some_ Fire Pokemon greet their trainers-with a full-powered attack! Though, yours must not be that powerful, since he didn't even use Fire Blast-"

_"CHARRRRR!!!" _

Ash struggled to control his own laughter as his Pokemon had instantly turned around and hit his opponent with a full-power Dragon Rage attack.

"Now that the introductions are over…time to battle!"

_Pokemon…Pokemon…Pokemon…Pokemon…Pokemon…! (Let's do it!) _

_I wanna be the very best like no one ever was… (No one ever was…) _

_To catch 'em is my real test-to train 'em is my cause! _

_My whole life has led to this…! Time to test my skills; I know I just can't miss-gonna show the world! _

_Born to be a winner…Born to be a champion…Born to be a winner-born to be the very best! _

_Born to be a winner…Pokemon! _

Deciding against turning his cap around for this battle, Ash had that same determined look in his eyes anytime he was facing an opponent who had Pokemon like these. After taking a moment to plan his strategy, Ash ordered Pikachu to use Quick Attack on Feraligatr, which turned out to be a smart move, as Pikachu was barely able to avoid Feraligatr's Bite attack! Knowing it was pointless to send a Grass-type against a Fire-type, Ash had Bayleef take on Golem, but warned her to be careful, as Golem was a fully-evolved Pokemon, and that Charizard would help out if the situation called for it.

Seconds later, the trainers and the Pokemon had to wait for the smoke to clear, as both Charizard and Quilava's Flamethrower attacks caused an explosion! Not one to wait-and, knowing that the others were waiting for Ash-Charizard blew the smoke away with his wings, grabbed Quilava and, after hearing the okay from Ash, quickly took Quilava out with a Seismic Toss! Ash figured that the match was over, but his opponent said that two out of three Pokemon had to be defeated, and both his Golem and Feraligatr were doing fine. Patient as ever, Ash had Bayleef wrap up her competition with Vine Whip, but Golem broke free from the attack, then quickly had her on the defensive within seconds, as she had to run in order to avoid Golem's Rollout attack! Charizard, seeing that Bayleef was at a crossroads, stopped Golem, then he literally used him as a bowling ball, sending him into Feraligatr that caused both of them to hit their trainer!

Realizing that victory was only seconds away, and commenting on Charizard's strike, Ash had Bayleef Body Slam Feraligatr as hard as she could, then warned her to move, as Pikachu blasted not only Feraligatr and Golem, but also their trainer with an extremely powerful Thunderbolt attack! Ash and his Pokemon cheered before going to help up Ash's fallen opponent, but to their surprise, Vulpix came running in and spoke as fast as possible, the three Pokemon instantly repeating what was said to Ash. Suddenly remembering about Misty and Brock, Ash quickly apologized to the trainer for the attack, and for the quick departure, but he had a boat to catch, and, without waiting for a response, Ash, Pikachu, Bayleef and Vulpix shot off; Charizard flew through the skies with ease after Ash and the others.

_Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face… (With courage I will face…!) _

_I will battle everyday to claim my rightful place…! _

_Come with me! The time is right-there's no better team…! (There's no better team…) _

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight-gonna live our dream! _

_Born to be a winner…Born to be a champion…Born to be a winner-born to be the very best! _

_(The very best…!) _

_(musical riff for 15 seconds) _

Speaking of Misty and Brock, Misty's pacing had grown frantic when Vulpix hadn't returned with Ash for some time. Brock tried to calm her down, but when they heard the captain say that they were preparing to depart, Misty ran towards him and pleaded to wait for just a few minutes more. Brock frowned lightly, wondering what else Ash could have to do that would keep him this late…and, then, Vulpix raced into view and jumped toward her trainer; a big grin on Brock's face replaced the frown as he recalled Vulpix and tapped Misty on the shoulder. Turning around, Misty smiled in relief as Ash, Pikachu, Charizard and Bayleef appeared within sight, Ash choosing to slide down the hand rail, Pikachu a heartbeat behind him…then, ending up at the foot of a flight of stairs, Ash stumbled a bit, but that had been because Pikachu jumped from the rail and landed on top of his head when Ash had landed.

Confident that Ash had finally made it, Brock pulled Misty onboard the ship, as they all heard the ship's horn going off a moment later. Ash, however, had been blocked from getting to the ship-thanks to numerous forklifts going one way-or the other-carrying specific items! Recalling Charizard, Ash groaned worriedly, not wanting to face Misty if he were to miss the ship. Once the last forklift passed by, Ash, Pikachu and Bayleef sighed in relief to see the _S.S. Aqua_…starting to pull away! Their sighs turning into screams, Ash quickly ran as fast as possible, with Bayleef keeping up, toward the dock, all of them hoping that somehow, just like before, Ash would be able to get onboard. Now, both Misty and Brock had worried looks on their faces as the ship started to gain a bit of speed, away from Ash! Gritting his teeth, Ash grabbed ahold of Bayleef's neck, then ordered her to do a Vine Whip attack on the dock. Realizing what Ash meant, Bayleef fired her Vine Whips at the dock and pushed up, the three of them soaring through the air toward the others like a rocket. Releasing his hold from Bayleef's neck, Ash saw Misty and Brock reach their hands out to him, and in turn, he reached his hands out to them. They got closer, and closer, and closer…and, to their surprise, Ash completely missed their hands and started to plummet toward the propellers at the back of the ship!

To the relief of Misty and Brock, before Ash splashed underwater, a pair of Vine Whips wrapped securely around Ash's waist and started to pull him up! Confused, Ash and Pikachu looked up, only to see that when Ash had released his hold from Bayleef, she had been able to successfully get onto the ship! Realizing, obviously, that her trainer was in trouble, the Grass Pokemon quickly turned around and fired her attack, saving Ash and Pikachu from a watery end. Feeling relieved to be on the ship, Ash and Pikachu sighed in relief before smiling to themselves.

_I was born to be a winner…Born to be a champion…Born to be a winner-born to be the very best! _

_Born to be a winner…! (Born to be the very best…!) _

_Born to be a winner…Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon…! (fades out) _

As the _S.S. Aqua _resumed its course toward Vermillion City, Ash recalled Bayleef before eyeing Misty with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Uh…hi, Misty-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!!" Misty screamed a second later, causing Ash and Brock to jump back in shock; Pikachu fell off Ash's head and rolled down to the ground in surprise, expecting Misty to be upset, but not this upset.

"Well, I…I got lost while trying to find the dock, and then a trainer ended up finding me, and, I…I had a battle with him-but, I won, so that's good-right?"

"Do you know the next time the _S.S. Aqua _would've made a return trip if you'd missed it back on the dock?" Misty asked sweetly, which caused Ash, Brock and Pikachu to sweatdrop in confusion.

"Uh…" Figuring that Misty's question was hypothetical, Ash managed to say something, hoping that it was the right answer. "…one month?"

"THREE YEARS!!"

"Waaa! Three years?!" Ash exclaimed, stunned that it would've taken the ship more than one year to make a return trip.

"That's right-three years! You were the one who wanted to try out for the Pokemon League back home, remember?!"

"Hey!" Ash snapped impatiently, giving Misty a heated glare of his own. "I wasn't the one who wanted to come back to Johto so soon after we'd already left, anyway-and, at least, I didn't get my Pokemon mixed up with a wild Pokemon for a long time, like you!"

Seeing that this fight had broken out beyond normal parameters, Brock quickly put himself in between the two of them. "Okay, you two-knock it off, before you cause a scene-"

"WE'RE NOT CAUSING A SCENE!" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time, causing Brock to glare back at them, for a moment at least.

_"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" _

After noticing that Togepi was safe-and sleeping-in Misty's bag, which was next to Brock's, the Electric Pokemon had chosen that time to shock all three traveling companions with a well-aimed electric attack, thus ending their argument.

"Think we should end this argument…?" Misty stammered out to Ash, who replied with a quick nod.

"Yeah-before Pikachu sends us blasting off…"

"At least you're finally listening to reason…" Brock gasped out, before all three of them collapsed to the ground.

_"Pikachu!" _

After apologies had been made, and forgiveness granted, Ash found Misty on the starboard side of the ship, looking at one of her Pokeballs.

"Hey, Misty-you doing okay?"

Turning to look at her boyfriend with a faint smile, Misty nodded. "Yeah. Just amazed at what's happened to us so far: returning to Johto…"

"You getting some new Pokemon-and finding out about-"

"I know, Ash-I know!" Misty gritted her teeth in irritation-not irritated with Ash, but irritated at the situation itself…

_Flashback _

_Even then, Misty's attitude was somewhat sour, as due to engine trouble, the _S.S. Aqua _had to make a detour at __Olivine__City__ for a few weeks before heading over to Vermillion. Her mood had brightened, when she had managed to successfully acquire a Corsola, and a Politoed, since, according to Brock and the Pokedex, a Politoed was an alternate version of Poliwhirl. Ash, however, had already retrieved Cyndaquil and Totodile from Professor Oak a while back. After certain incidents involving Celebi, Suicune, and two other Pokemon-Latias and Latios-things had quieted down for some time. Then, while staying in the __Pokemon__Center__ for the evening, on the day before they'd received word that the ship had been repaired…_

_"I was hoping to run into you guys here!" _

_"Huh?" Ash and Misty blinked in confusion before realization had set in. "__Marina__?" _

_"That's right!" Marina smiled at her old friends, pleased that they remembered. "It's good to see you guys again. But, what happened to __Tracy-__?" _

_"Oh, don't worry-he's with Prof. Oak in __Pallet__Town__!" Brock announced, immediately clutching __Marina__'s hand. "My name's Brock, and even though we haven't been formerly introduced, you're already the owner of my heart!" _

_"She's the owner of something alright-but your heart took a detour long ago!" Misty muttered while dragging Brock away by the ear. _

"Toge-toge-prrrrri!"

_Laughing lightly, Ash replied, "It's good to see you, too-but, why'd you say you were looking for us, Marina?" _

_"Oh-because, I think I have a Pokemon that belongs to you, Misty!" _

_"Huh-a Pokemon of mine…?" Misty blinked, wondering why Marina would have one of her Pokemon, until __Marina__ opened a Pokeball to reveal…_

"Psyduck!"

_"Well, well, well-if it isn't our old friends, the twerps." Jessie announced, a wicked smile on her face. _

_"Of course, Jessie-ever since the ship had to stop for repairs, we've tried to follow them around, but never really got anywhere!" James admitted. _

_"Maybe not, but we did get to see a Celebi, and a Suicune-right?" Meowth asked, actually patient for once. _

"Wobbuffet!"

_Bashing both of them in the head-and recalling Wobbuffet before that-Jessie ranted, "We _saw _them, but did we _catch _them for the boss?! No, we didn't! And, now, we have to do something spectacular to get us on the boss' good side again!" _

_"Maybe that other twerp, who seems to know the twerps, may have something valuable." James noted. _

_"Something valuable enough for us to capture…" Meowth added. _

_"Like a rare Pokemon…okay! Here's what we'll do…" Jessie quickly explained her plan to James and Meowth-and Wobbuffet, who popped out again from his Pokeball-to which, a quick nod was seen from them all. _

_"Time to go to work, team!" _

_"Psyduck?!!" _

"Pika?!!"

_Ash and the others were shocked-but, none more than Misty herself, to see Psyduck again! _

_"But…but…how can this be? Psyduck evolved a long time ago!" Misty stammered out, recalling what had happened. _

_"She's right-it happened when we had to rescue the Legendary Pokemon from this collector. Psyduck fell into a pond, then when he came out, he evolved into Golduck." Ash said quickly. _

_"Hmm…that is what Psyduck said to my Psyduck." __Marina__ agreed with Ash's statement. "But, Psyduck ended up colliding with a wild Psyduck underwater, who was in the process of evolving. That must've been the Psyduck you saw. I was near that area, and was able to fish Psyduck out of the lake-when he appeared, I mean. When I learned what happened, I must've gone all over Johto trying to find you guys-from the site of the Johto League to Goldenrod, to __Azalea__Town__, and  to __Violet__City__, before finally deciding to come here." _

_"So…all this time, I've carried around a wild Pokemon with me, and I hadn't even officially captured it?!" Misty exclaimed in disbelief, holding up the Pokeball that contained the aforementioned Pokemon.        _

_"It looks that way. I'm sorry, Misty." Ash said sadly. _

"Pikachu…" _The Electric Pokemon nodded in agreement. Strangely enough, Misty had a smile on her face as she ran out of the __Pokemon__Center__ and released Golduck from the Pokeball, before recalling Psyduck. _

_"It's okay, Ash-I'll get to officially capture Golduck now! Go, Corsola-" _

"Psyduck!" _Before Misty could even grab Corsola's Pokeball, Psyduck popped right back out of his ball, in front of Misty and the others! _

_"Just like old times!" Brock laughed, his laughter fading as Misty eyed him with a steely glare. _

_"No one asked your opinion, Brock!" _

"Pikachu…!" _Pikachu groaned while perched on Ash's shoulder, figuring that this would, once again, be a recurring theme-just, as Brock had put it, like old times. _

_"Psyduck…! Get back in your ball!" Irritated that Psyduck had come right back out, she tried to recall him to the Pokeball, but Psyduck avoided the red beam while turning to face Golduck. _

_"I think Psyduck wants to beat Golduck in a battle." Marina realized in amazement, as Psyduck continued to avoid the beam for a few minutes. _

_"You mean like this time Pikachu took on Raichu?" Ash asked, recalling the event well. _

_"Mm-hmm. Most unevolved Pokemon get an urge to face their evolved versions in battle, to prove that they can defeat them, or that they can win future battles without evolving." Brock explained calmly to Ash, as the two of them watched Misty and Psyduck prepare to battle Golduck-until two hands appeared and grabbed both Pikachu and Golduck at once! _

_"Pikachu!" _

"Pika pi!"

_"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ash and the others watched as Jessie, James and Meowth appeared in their Team Rocket balloon, yet strangely enough, they were landing. _

_"Prepare for trouble-we've caught you off guard!" _

_"And, make it double-we'll put this steal on our credit card!" _

_"To protect the world from devastation…" _

_"…to unite all peoples within our nation…" _

_"…to denounce the evils of truth and love…" _

_"…to extend our reach to the stars above!" _

_"Jessie!" _

_"James!" _

_"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light…" _

_"…Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" _

_"Meowth, that's right!" _

"Wobbuffet!"

_"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty and Brock yelled out a second later. _

_"That's who we are-and, now that we have what we came for, we'll just be going now!" James declared. _

_"But first…" Jessie began, motioning back to James to deliver the punch line-so to speak. _

_"Weezing-Smokescreen!" _

"Weezing…!"

_Ash and the others coughed while covering their faces as best they could, not knowing that the balloon was making its ascent into the sky! _

_"Charizard…!" Ash gasped out, pulling a Pokeball out. "…blow this smoke away!" _

_The instant Charizard exited his Pokeball, he started flapping his wings until all the smoke had cleared. _

_"Okay…let's go stop that balloon!" Ash demanded, but Brock got in Charizard's way. _

_"Hold on, Ash-I've got it taken care of!" _

_"Huh?" _

_"Go, Onix!" _

_To the surprise of Team Rocket, a massive Rock Pokemon appeared in front of them, growling in a deep voice! _

_"Great job, Onix! Bring 'em back down!" _

_Once Onix had done that, Ash had Charizard snap the hands from the balloon, effectively freeing Golduck and Pikachu. _

_"Okay, Onix. Now, take 'em back up!" _

_When that had occurred, Ash tossed Pikachu back up toward Team Rocket, yelling out, "Pikachu-Thunderbolt attack!" _

"Pika…"

_"Do you think it's about that time for us to blast off?" James whined to Jessie, who simply nodded. _

_"Next time, our plan will be more thought out than just one of our random ones!" _

_"3…2…1…" Meowth counted down until Pikachu appeared right in front of them-so close, they could practically grab him-if his cheeks weren't sparking with electricity. _

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"

_"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again…!" _

"Wobbuffet!"

_To Misty's surprise, Golduck didn't try to attack Psyduck after being rescued by Ash and the others-but awaited her to toss one of her empty Pokeballs. _

_"But…why wouldn't Golduck want to battle?" Misty asked. "I wasn't able to help out against Team Rocket." _

_"Probably because you've shown your battling abilities with the other Pokemon so well after all this time, Golduck already sees you as a worthy trainer, and doesn't need to face you in a battle to know that." Ash noted, to Brock's surprise. _

_"Yeah…you're right, Ash!" Misty said excitedly. "I have Psyduck back, and now I have a Golduck, too! Pokeball-go!" _

_Within seconds, Golduck was secured inside the Pokeball, and it shook for a while before finally coming to a stop. _

_"Yay! I've officially caught Golduck!" Misty declared, a huge smile on her face. _

"Toge-toge-prrrrrri!"

_Then, to Misty's astonishment, the Pokeball sparked with electricity before vanishing entirely from her hand! _

_"Hey…! Where'd Golduck go?!" _

_"Uh-oh!" Brock gasped worriedly, pushing Ash in front of Misty, who eyed her boyfriend, determined to get an explanation. _

_"Well, Misty-uh…you might have more than 6 Pokemon, and that's why Golduck disappeared like that!" _

"Pika, pika!"

_"What?! Are you serious, Ash Ketchum?!" Misty nearly exploded, forcing herself to calm down while counting her Pokemon. _

_"Yeah-for once…" _

_"Staryu, Goldeen, Togepi, Psyduck, Poliwrath, and Politoed…oh, no! I _did _have more than 6 Pokemon! That means that…now Golduck's all the way back at __Cerulean__City__ with my sisters!" Misty cried out sadly. _

_"And, knowing them, once they find out, they probably won't want to send Golduck back." Ash said while holding Misty tightly. _

_"Yeah-they might have Golduck as a special attraction for one of their shows!" Brock added. _

_"I DON'T WANT THEM TO USE GOLDUCK FOR ONE OF THEIR SHOWS!" Misty groaned a second later while looking at Psyduck-who still hadn't gotten back inside his Pokeball. _

_"Why couldn't _you_ have been the one to go back to Cerulean…?!" _

"Psyduck."

_End flashback _

"Did you call your sisters and tell them about Golduck?" Ash asked calmly, backing away a bit as Misty looked like she was about to launch a Flamethrower attack.

"Last night-and, you know what they said, Ash?"

"Uh…no?"

"They said, 'oh, no! We couldn't, like, send Golduck back to you yet-he'll be one of our special attractions for the show, and the money we receive will go toward the remodeling of the Gym!'"

Blinking in slight surprise, Ash noted, "Neat impression of your sisters."

"Thanks." Misty replied, shrinking the Pokeball a second later, still a bit upset about having to relive that experience.

_"Attention, passengers-we are just minutes away from __Vermillion__City__!" _

"Alright! Finally, the road to the Pokemon League begins once more!" Ash declared, a smile on his face.

"Right. And, I'll be there the entire way." Misty admitted, a smile on her face as she leaned forward to kiss Ash…

"Hey! Don't forget-I'll be here, too!" Brock added, interrupting what would've been an amazing kiss from Ash and Misty. Pikachu, hopping on Ash's shoulder, had said nothing.

"How many times do I have to tell you-STOP RUINING OUR ROMANTIC MOMENTS?!!" Misty yelled heatedly while chasing Brock around the ship with her mallet, Ash and Pikachu laughing at Brock's misfortune once again.

_After remembering the incident that returned Psyduck to Misty-and sent Golduck to the Cerulean Gym-Ash and his friends are now ready to face the Pokemon League once again, and hopefully, Ash will rank higher than he did the first time…_


	2. Chapter I: Bayleef's Shining Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Pokemon whatsoever.

**Pokémon-The path to the Pokemon League**

**Chapter I: Bayleef's Shining Moment!**

_"Well, I think my Bayleef's a major leaguer." _– Ash Ketchum

_"Bay!" _–Bayleef, _Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid! _

_Last time, while on their way back to __Vermilion__City__, Ash and Misty recollected what had occurred during their quick trip back to Johto concerning the shocking return of Misty's Psyduck as well as the controversial decision with Golduck. Now, with that adventure behind them, Ash and his friends prepare to embark on another adventure back in Indigo once more! _

_(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) _

_Ash: Bayleef's Shining Moment! _

"Well, we finally made it-back to Vermilion City, and the site of a new beginning!" Ash declared while clenching his fist as they departed the _S.S. Aqua _when it had finally stopped at the Vermilion city port.

_"Pikachu!" _

"Let's just hope this time, you don't earn all your badges by just having them handed to you." Misty advised, a teasing grin on her face.

"Hey!" Ash snapped irritably. "I didn't get _all _my badges like that! In case you forgot, I had to come back here and at Cinnabar twice just to get both of their badges!"

"Okay, okay!" Brock immediately got in between Ash and Misty only seconds before another fight was close to breaking out. "We've established that Ash doesn't always get his badges handed to him, and that he does work hard at earning his badges. Let's just go to the Pokémon Center and spend the night there, and tomorrow, we'll see about Ash getting his Vermilion Gym battle."

"Works for me." Ash admitted, pleased that another fight had been avoided so quickly, and without nerve-wracking pain.

_"Pika!" _

"So-the twerps are planning to stay the night at the Pokémon Center, are they?" Meowth asked calmly, spying on Ash, Misty and Brock a distance or so away from them, on top of some boxes that had been removed from the ship.

"Well, there's an old sayin' that comes to mind right now-those who sleep at night end up losing some Pokémon-to Team Rocket, that is!"

_"Wobbuffet!" _

"Waauugh!" Meowth nearly fell over in shock and surprise. "Where'd you come from-whoa!"

Thanks to Wobbuffet's added weight, the boxes ended up falling over anyway, sending them both to the ground and under quite a lot of boxes!

"Where's Jessie and James when I need 'em?!"

_"Wobbuffet!" _

Nighttime had finally arrived at the Pokémon Center, and Ash found himself unable to sleep. Whether it was because of what had occurred a few hours ago between him and Misty before they'd arrived at the Center or not, it was keeping the young trainer up, and gazing at the stars, alone-at least, for a few minutes.

"Ash? What's wrong?"

Turning around in slight surprise, Ash allowed a smile to cross his face as Misty appeared in view, her hair not in it's usual ponytail style, but cascading down until it reached her shoulders; Ash found her to be extremely beautiful no matter if she kept it up or not.

"Nothing-I just can't sleep. Too busy thinking about what'll happen tomorrow when I get to the Gym, and start over again."

Sitting down next to her boyfriend, Misty gently took Ash's hand in her own and looked up at the stars with him, pondering over what he had just said to her.

"Someone I knew years ago once said that he would take on any challengers in order to become the greatest Pokémon Master, and started his journey with a disobedient Electric Pokémon. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Perhaps it was because he was getting a bit tired, or maybe it was because he was admiring the stars-whatever the reason, Ash couldn't figure out who the person was, so he replied the same way he normally would: "Not really."

Stifling a light giggle, Misty playfully hit Ash on the back of his head while responding, "I'm talking about you, Ash! You started out with a disobedient Pikachu who, according to your own words, wouldn't help you capture a Pidgey on the day you began your journey to become a Pokémon Master, and look how far you've come since then-you're friends with all your Pokémon-including Charizard-you made it into the top 16 in the Pokémon League, managed to get in the Orange League Hall of Fame, and defeated your rival in the Johto League-toss in saving the world, protecting a time-traveling Celebi, and making friends with a Latias and Latios, and you've accomplished a lot for someone Brock mentions as the Pride of Pallet Town."

Ash smiled confidently when Misty was done with her explanation, and found himself staring into her eyes, with no intentions of pulling away. "Thanks, Misty."

Staring back into Ash's eyes, Misty found herself drawn into his gaze, and didn't want to be pulled away one bit. "You're welcome, Ash…"

Slowly, but surely, the two pulled each other into a gentle kiss that lasted for some time-until a certain Electric Pokémon chose to interrupt them.

_"Pika pi! Pikachu pi! Pika, pika!" _

Pulling away reluctantly, Ash laughed lightly at Pikachu, who was standing next to the opened door, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Hungry, aren't you, Pikachu?"

_"Pika!" _

"Alright-let's go see if we can find something to eat, okay?"

_"Pikachu!" _

Ash laughed as he headed after Pikachu, promising Misty he would be back as soon as possible. Misty, however, had a gentle smile on her face while watching him go.

"Everything we've gone through together, good times or bad…they're all reasons why I love you, Ash Ketchum…"

It was a good thing that Ash decided to go find Pikachu something to eat at a nearby restaurant at this particular time-if he'd waited longer, the restaurant probably would've been closed.

"Let's see-there's rice, curry, rice omelet…" Along the way to the restaurant, Ash realized that he hadn't eaten anything since being on the _S.S. Aqua, _so he figured he should get himself something, too.

"Of course, they'll have an endless supply of Pokémon food, right, Pikachu?"

_"Pika!" _The tiny Mouse Pokémon nodded in agreement as Ash headed toward the restaurant-until two people in uniform stepped in front of him.

"Hold it right there, twerp-I mean, young man!" Jessie demanded lightly, altering her voice a bit.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be outside at this time of night, especially with only one Pokémon?" James asked, his voice effectively altered.

"Well, yeah, but I've been here before, and besides-my friends are waiting for me back at the Pokémon Center."

"Still, we'll need to examine this Pikachu for possible fever. How long have the two of you been outside?" Jessie quickly asked while taking Pikachu from Ash's hands.

"Only 3 minutes, but…hey, wait a minute! Pikachu was just checked a few hours ago, and according to Nurse Joy, he's fine! Who are you guys?" Ash suddenly demanded, having a sinking feeling he knew precisely who they were.

"Ash!"

Quickly turning around, Ash noticed Misty and Brock coming out of the Pokémon Center and heading his way; apparently, they had decided to make sure he wasn't alone.

"Misty, hold on!" Brock said as they came to a stop next to Ash. "I smell trouble!"

Laughing evilly, both Jessie and James discarded their uniforms as their Team Rocket uniforms were revealed.

"Prepare for trouble, in the dead of night!"

"And, make it double, as we're sure to give you a fright!"

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"…to unite all peoples within our nation…"

"…to denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"…to extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light, late at night!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

_"Wobbuffet!" _

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty and Brock chorused irritably.

_"Pi, Pikachu!" _

"What are you 3 up to this time?!" Ash demanded, not in the mood to deal with them.

"What else are we up to-capturing your Pikachu and bidding farewell to you twerps after all this time! And, now that we have what we came for-" Jessie began, but Ash interrupted her.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!"

_"Pika…chuuuuuuuuuu!" _

To the surprise of Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu, Jessie wasn't affected!

"Ha, ha, ha! We decided to protect ourselves from your shocks by wearing insulated gloves and boots!" Jessie explained calmly.

"So shock us all you want, but we aren't blasting off this night!" James added, a wicked grin on his face.

"You will after this! Totodile-I choose you!" Ash snapped while grabbing one of his Pokeballs and throwing it.

_"Toto, Totodile!" _

"Poliwrath, Politoed-go!" Misty yelled as she summoned two of her Water Pokémon with swiftness and ease.

_"Poliwrath!" _

_"Politoed, Politoed!" _

"If it's a battle you twerps want, you've got one!" Jessie snarled while grabbing one of her Pokeballs. "Arbok-go!"

"You too, Victreebel!"

_"Charrrr-bok!" _

_"Yaahhhhhhh!!" _

"Not me, you nitwit-get them!" James wailed irritably as the Grass/Poison Pokémon tried to swallow him once again.

"Arbok, Poison Sting attack!" Jessie demanded.

_"Char!"_

"Dodge it, Totodile! Then, use your Slash attack!" Ash yelled out confidently.

_"Totodile!" _As quick as possible, the Water Pokémon was able to avoid the attack and respond in kind by slashing Arbok's face, therefore sending him back into Jessie, who screamed loudly before tossing Pikachu into the air!

"Pikachu!" Running forward, Ash was able to successfully grab Pikachu, a smile on his face as he caught him securely in both arms.

_"Pika pi!" _

"You okay, buddy?" Ash asked as the Electric type jumped from Ash's hands down to the ground.

_"Pikachu!" _

"Victreebel, Razor Leaf attack!" James yelled out, before noticing Meowth standing around-sharpening his claws with a file! "Why aren't you out there?!"

"I'm busy-and, pay attention to your own battle, Jimbo!"

"Poliwrath, Dynamic Punch!" Misty smiled as her Water/Fighting Pokémon launched himself forward while rearing his arm back and-WHAM!-sending Victreebel flying into James and Meowth!

_"Yahhhhhhhhh!" _

"See?! What'd I tell you? If you'd paid attention, you would've seen that coming!"

"And, if you'd been out there helping, we wouldn't be on the ground!"

"Poliwrath…!"

"…Totodile…!"

"…Politoed!"

"Triple Water Gun attack!" Ash and Misty chorused a second later, Team Rocket's wails sounding gurgled as they were all hit by three carefully aimed Water Gun attacks!

"Pikachu-Thunderbolt attack!"

_"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" _

Despite the protection they had, after they'd been doused with water, Pikachu was able to fry them with ease, as expected!

"Why can't we ever catch a break with those twerps?!" Jessie screamed irately.

"Because they're the good guys?" James offered meekly.

"I plead the fifth!" Meowth protested loudly.

_"Wobbuffet!" _

"Team Rocket's blasting off already…!"

_"Wobbuffet!" _(ping!)

"Nice job, you two!" Brock stated as he approached his friends while holding a bag of food in both arms, a confused look in Ash's eyes and an irritated look in Misty's.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me while we battled, you went to get some food?!" Misty snapped heatedly.

Laughing lightly, Brock nodded. "Of course-I had to! It was the only reason Ash came out here to begin with. But, it was a good thing I did go get that food while you two took care of Team Rocket-the restaurant manager was able to fix something up quickly for us and Pikachu; he would've been closed if I hadn't gone in."

Ash smiled lightly while Pikachu had perched himself onto his shoulder. "Thanks, Brock. Let's chow down, get some sleep, then get ready for the Gym battle tomorrow!"

_"Pikachu!" _

After a well-deserved rest, and a hearty breakfast, Ash and the others exited the Pokémon Center, Ash fired up to restart his journey one more time in preparation for the Pokémon League.

"Once again, Pikachu…our lucky star's shining this day!" Ash declared, a grin on his face.

_"Pika!" _The electric Pokémon nodded in agreement, until a light sweatdrop appeared on the side of his face. _"Pika?" _

"Where?" Misty asked, a smirk on her face; obviously, she was teasing Ash, since she had said this before. "I don't see any stars, Ash! How do you see stars at the beginning of a day?"

Falling over in irritation, Ash got up and snapped, "Misty, I didn't mean it was _actually _shining, and you knew that!" Groaning to himself, Ash quickly calmed down and said, "Let's win this, Pikachu!"

_"Pikachu!" _

Remembering Ash's last two encounters at the Vermilion Gym quite well, Brock noted to Misty, "Sounds like Ash already has a strategy planned for this match, doesn't he?"

Also remembering Ash's previous encounters, Misty nodded. "Before he went to sleep, he was looking at his Pokeballs, and at Pikachu."

"He might be changing his strategy." Brock explained as he and Misty started running in order to keep up with Ash and Pikachu. "The last time, Pikachu had something to prove to Surge's Raichu. This time, Pikachu won't need to prove anything because he already defeated Raichu before; Ash might use one of his other Pokémon for this match."

"As long as he doesn't decide to use Charizard." Misty admitted, a concerned look on her face.

_"Toge-toge-prrrri!" _

_"Misty has a point. Despite the experience Charizard has, he's still susceptible to Electric attacks, being a Fire type and a Flying type."_ Brock silently agreed with Misty's statement as they caught up to Ash, who was waiting for them at the gates to Surge's Gym.

"Alright! The time to officially restart my journey to the Pokémon League begins now!" Ash said, that determined look still in his eyes, even as the doors creaked open at that second, the four of them walking inside.

"Lt. Surge! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet! I've returned to earn another Thunder Badge for reentry into the Pokémon League!" Ash quickly announced, hoping that the Gym Leader would remember him.

"Well, well, well…look who we have here!" A voice from the shadows suddenly said, which startled Ash, Misty and Brock. Pikachu's ears, however, perked up, his sensitive hearing honing in on Surge's whereabouts.

_"Pikachu! Pika, pika!" _Pikachu wasn't about to let Surge bully Ash around again, like he had attempted to in their last bout. His cheeks sparking with electricity, Pikachu hopped from Ash's shoulder to the gym floor.

"I thought that was you, baby!" Surge exclaimed while appearing in front of Ash, grabbing his hand and shaking it, Ash feeling like his hand was going to be crushed at that second! "Welcome back to Vermilion, Ash!"

"Thanks…!" Ash stammered as he managed to pull his hand away from Surge's grip, and tried to get some feeling back into his hand again.

"He _still_ calls trainers that?" Misty muttered irritably to Brock as Surge's other trainers appeared beside him.

"Apparently so. I've kept tabs on the Gym Leaders here since we went to Johto, and ever since Ash, not many other trainers have been able to beat Surge."

"Well, since you're here for a badge, let's get right to it. Oh-while you've built up your reputation, I managed to catch another Pikachu, but this time, learned from my past mistake and had him learn the speed attacks before evolving him!" As Surge spoke, he tossed a Pokeball, and within seconds, Ash and the others once again found themselves staring at a Raichu, who appeared ready to go!

"Don't worry-I still have my other Raichu with me. So, Ash-you ready?"

Holding out a Pokeball of his own, Ash nodded. "Yeah-I am. This time, I won't need to use Pikachu for our match. I choose you…Bayleef!"

_"Bay!" _The Grass Pokémon smiled as she exited her Pokeball, a determined look on her face as she found herself looking at a fully evolved Raichu.

"Hmm. Your Pokémon may not be a baby Chikorita, but I'll finally get to see what all the hype is about those Pokémon from Johto." Surge said out loud, eyeing Ash with a confident stare.

"Don't take Bayleef for granted, Surge!" Ash warned, his eyes narrowing lightly while staring back at the Gym Leader. "We've been through a lot together, good times and bad!"

_"Bay, Bay!" _

The lights fully came on and the doors closed behind the others as Misty and Brock took their places, Brock holding onto Pikachu for Ash.

_"The Pokémon battle will now begin. Only one Pokémon may be used. The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, has chosen Raichu. The challenger, Ash, has chosen Bayleef. Let the battle begin! _

At that moment, a bell rang, signaling the start of the match!

"Go, Raichu!"

_"Raiiii!" _

"Go, Bayleef!"

_"Bay!" _

The two Pokémon headed toward each other, prepared to launch their attacks at their opponent.

"Alright, Bayleef-give Raichu your Razor Leaf!"

_"Bayleef!" _Bayleef fired off a few rounds of her Razor Leaf attack as quick as possible; Surge, however, had anticipated a move like this and was ready!

"Raichu, dodge that attack with your Agility!"

_"Pika!"_

_"Bay!" _

Ash, Bayleef, Pikachu and the others gasped in shock as Raichu actually dodged all the rounds with lightning-quick speed!

"I didn't think Surge's Raichu could be that fast!" Misty exclaimed.

"Surge did say he caught another Pikachu and made sure he learned the attacks before evolving him…Ash and Bayleef may need to rely on something more than having a slight advantage!" Brock replied, none of them noticing that Team Rocket was watching the match from the window again.

"That Raichu actually dodged the twerp's Pokémon's attack!" James responded in amazement.

"Obviously, James, that's a different Raichu than the other one." Jessie said while pushing James to the ground.

_"Wobbuffet!" _

"No one asked about your choice in this matter!" Jessie snapped while recalling her Pokémon back to the Pokeball.

"That twerp's gonna need to rely on something else if he wants to win without Pikachu." Meowth noted.

"Right…because we're going to capture Pikachu here and now!" Jessie and James declared, wicked grins on both their faces.

"Well, actually…we have no materials to capture Pikachu now." Meowth stammered, laughing faintly while scratching the back of his head.

The two members of Team Rocket growled angrily while kicking Meowth right into a nearby tree after he'd made his statement.

"Raichu, Quick Attack!" Surge yelled out.

_"Raiiiiiiii!" _

_"Bay!" _Before Bayleef could hear Ash's counterattack, she was knocked to the ground fiercely by Raichu! It took her a few seconds to get back up afterward.

"Bayleef! Are you okay?"

_"…Bay!" _

"Alright! Let's show Surge what we can do! Give Raichu your Razor Leaf again!"

_"Bayleef!" _This time, the attack connected, and momentarily stunned Raichu!

"It looks like Ash and Bayleef have figured out their strategy!" Misty commented to Brock, a smile on her face.

"Right. Bayleef may have an advantage over Raichu, being a Grass Pokémon, and Raichu may have Bayleef beaten in the speed factor, but sometimes, Bayleef's attacks will connect, especially if Ash and Bayleef can concentrate on what they'll do next and believe in each other." Brock explained.

Smirking, Surge noted, "That was pretty good, baby…but, see if your Bayleef can figure this out! Raichu-Double Team!"

_"Raichu! Raichu! Raichu! Raichu!" _

Within seconds, Bayleef found herself surrounded by an entire circle of Raichu!

_"Bay…Bay!" _

"Bayleef, hang in there!" Ash yelled out confidently, Pikachu yelling out as well.

_"Pika, Pika!" _

"Raichu-Dynamic Punch!" Surge demanded, the smirk still on his face as the Raichu had Bayleef momentarily confused.

_"Rai…__CHU__!" _

_"Baaaay!" _Bayleef cried out as she was sent flying hard to the ground by the sheer force of Raichu's attack! Seconds after that attack, Bayleef was struggling to get to her feet, surrounded once again by that same circle of Raichu.

"Don't give in, Bayleef! Remember how we took care of that Scizor! Concentrate until you find the real one!" Ash insisted, closing his eyes at the same time as Bayleef.

_"Bay!" _Nodding, Bayleef closed her eyes and concentrated, listening until she heard the movements of the real Raichu.

"Give that Bayleef a Rollout attack, Raichu, and end the match!" Surge yelled, the smirk growing wider as he imagined Bayleef knocked out by just one hit.

_"Raiiiiii!" _

Opening his eyes, Ash quickly yelled out, "Okay, Bayleef-send Raichu soaring with your Vine Whip!"

_"Bay!" _Opening her eyes, Bayleef released her vines and grabbed Raichu seconds before the attack would've connected, picked him up and sent him flying to the canvas almost instantly!

"_That_ was a surprise." Misty admitted in amazement, not expecting to see Ash close his eyes like Bayleef had.

"It's a way for trainers to connect with their Pokémon-to feel what they feel during a battle." Brock quickly explained. "Ash did just what Bayleef did and listened until they both heard the real Raichu preparing to launch that Rollout attack."

Realizing that Raichu was having a hard time standing up, Ash yelled, "Bayleef-give Raichu a taste of your Body Slam!"

_"Bayleef!" _

WHAM! The attack was a direct hit, knocking Raichu back down to the ground instantly. Smiling to herself, Bayleef hopped off Raichu's stomach and got back into position near Ash.

To Ash's surprise, Surge was laughing, even as Raichu was barely able to get to his feet.

"What's so funny?"

"Kid-I'll admit this to you. No one's given me this good of a match in quite a long time! You're probably one of a few who'll get to see Raichu's special move. And, it's not what you think it is, either."

Ash's eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with Bayleef.

"Bayleef-get ready!"

_"Bay!" _

At that second, the leaves around Bayleef's neck glowed brightly, as she powered up for her special move, one she hadn't used in quite a long time.

"Okay, Raichu-knock that Bayleef out with a Hyper Beam!" Surge demanded loudly.

"A Hyper Beam?!" Misty gasped loudly.

"That move is nearly unbeatable by any Pokémon who opposes it!" Brock managed to say out loud. "Didn't you tell me Pikachu was able to dodge it?!" Brock suddenly asked Misty, who nodded.

"He used his tail to avoid it when Ash faced the Orange Islands Gym Leader, Drake…"

"Now, Bayleef…Solar Beam!"

"What did those two say?!" Jessie stammered in shock as she realized, specifically, in what direction the two Pokémon were facing.

"Surge's havin' Raichu let out a Hyper Beam…" Meowth began.

"And that twerp's Bayleef is going to fire a Solar Beam!" James finished worriedly.

_"Wobbuffet!" _

"Raichu…Hyper Beam!"

"Bayleef…Solar Beam!"

_"RaiiiiiiiiCHU!!" _

_"Bayyyyyyyyyy!!" _

The two attacks soared toward each other with intensity and speed, connecting immediately and exploding fiercely, Team Rocket sent skyward by the blasts!

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again…!"

_"Wobbuffet!" _(ping!)

When the smoke finally cleared, both Pokémon were still standing, slightly dirty as a result of the attacks colliding, but determined looks on both of their faces.

_"Bay…! Bay…!" _

_"Rai…! Rai…!" _

As Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Surge, his trainers and the opposing Pokémon all looked on, Raichu slowly, but surely, fell over and landed onto the ground, knocked out from the intensity of the Solar Beam.

Surge had a stunned look on his face, but a grin made its way across his face a few moments later.

"Unbelievable, Ash…! Simply unbelievable!"

"He did it!" Misty yelled out happily.

_"Toge-toge-prrrrri!" _

_"Pikachu!" _

"Way to go, Ash!" Brock responded, a grin across his own face.

A smile appearing on Ash's face, the trainer looked on proudly at his Grass Pokémon. "We did it, Bayleef! We won this match together…!"

_"Bayleef!" _

Ash was finally able to shake Surge's hand without feeling like it was being crushed.

"Congratulations, Ash! Your strategy in defeating Raichu's Double Team was brilliant, and having Bayleef use Solar Beam to counter Hyper Beam was astounding. You've earned another Thunder Badge from my Gym!"

Ash nodded and smiled wickedly as he looked at the badge, knowing his journey had started once again.

"Yeah! I earned the Thunder Badge!"

_"Bayleef!" _

_"Pi, Pikachu!" _

Misty smiled at Ash while they headed out of the Gym. "It looks like Ash's journey back to the Pokémon League has really begun now."

"Without a doubt, Misty." Brock agreed with Misty completely.

At that instant, Surge snapped his fingers and one of his trainers handed him something, which he handed to Ash.

"By the way, somethin' tells me you're gonna be needing this, Ash."

Ash's pleased look was now a confused one as he looked at a piece of paper. "What is it?"

"It's a list, informing you which Gyms you go to this time, since we've mixed them all up. Your first badges last time were at Pewter City and Cerulean, right? This time, you get your first badge here, and go to Saffron City to get your second. The list of Gyms is different for each trainer, so if you run into another one, you won't know where they're going unless they tell you." Surge explained.

"Right!" Ash nodded, preparing to put the list in his pocket, until Misty yanked it out of his hand.

"I think I should hang onto this, Ash."

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Misty retorted, eyeing Ash with a slightly irritated look. "If either you or Brock held it, the two of you would probably lose it!"

"No, I wouldn't!"

Laughing loudly, Brock pushed Ash and Misty out of the way of each other and turned to the female trainer, a light blush on his face.

"While those two settle their boyfriend/girlfriend dispute, perhaps you and I could go out for an early lunch, or you could give me your e-mail address and we could keep in touch and-"

Calming themselves down almost instantly, Ash laughed as Misty suddenly grabbed Brock by the ear and pulled him away.

"It's time for us to get going before something else keeps us here for the night!"

"Ow, ow-not the ear, Misty! Not the ear!"

_"Toge-toge-toge-prrrrrri!" _

Recalling Bayleef, Ash waved at Surge and the trainers while heading to the outskirts of Vermilion City.

"See you guys next time!"

"Take care!"

"Until we meet again, my love!"

_"Pika, pika!" _

_Despite some close calls, Bayleef managed to pull through with a surefire victory for Ash, which allowed him to once again recapture the Thunder Badge and start back down the road to the Pokémon League…_

Somewhere in Viridian City, Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, was in a meeting with someone who was widely known with an infamous reputation concerning Pokémon.

"You were able to capture this Pokémon, at least for a brief time?"

"Yes, sir-at least until this other Pokémon trainer prevented me from bringing him to you! I wasn't able to get his name, but I do have a photograph of him."

Studying the photograph closely, an evil smile crossed Giovanni's face.

_"Wherever legendary Pokémon appear, this young man always has a knack for finding them!" _

"Begin your search for him! Start in…Vermilion City. That's where all trainers go, since I'm certain he's returned to compete in the Pokémon League."

"Yes, sir. I shall not fail you."


End file.
